The Way The Pendulum Swings
by TheDVD
Summary: A doomed marine contemplates his options to get his mission done. A one shot and my first FanFic.


Hello this is my first FanFic so please bear with me. This is a one shot. I put a lot of thought into this. Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo. I don't really care about the characters I created for this.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I, Henry Blake father of two and experienced UNSC Helljumper was was in trouble. A lot of trouble. The battle was not going well. Two squads were already decimated by those damn Turrets. It was hopeless. We couldn't get even a single shot in. We were pinned down.

"If only we could take down those god damned turrets!" I thought. "If thats even possible."

I was snapped out of thought by a grenade passing over my head, narrowly missing my helmet. My teammates instantly burst into action. They charged out of our small trench we were hiding in, Many of them being engulfed by the constant barrage of plasma flying directly at them with frightening accuracy. I ran out of our trench just as the plasma grenade detonated. The force of the explosion forced me forward, off my feet. I eventually landed in a heap behind a small boulder. Every bone in my body ached. I was drifting in and out of conscious for a short period of time and quickly regained my senses. I assed the situation. I was lying behind a boulder. Good. I was lucky that I didn't land in the middle of the constant fire from the Covenant. I looked to find my teammates of Alpha Team. I couldn't see a thing. Or at least a thing alive. All of Alpha team was scattered around the battlefield. Or at least what was left of their horribly broken bodies.

All of them.

All of his fellow Alpha team . All of his teammates.

All of his friends.

Gone within a minute. All of them just gone.

Those Covenant bastards. They would pay in blood. Their blood. I was just about to run out and fire like a maniac, but realized it would very quickly lead to my inevitable death.I was going to die. I knew it. But i would make sure that I killed a couple of Covenant before i copped it. What about my kids? Wife? How will they live without me? I quickly banished my thoughts of my kids and wife to a dark corner of my mind. I had a job to do and I was damned if a Covenant-ugly was going to stop me. I mentally reviewed my mission, It was rather simple. Good. I like it simple. Destroy Covenant outpost. Kill any resistance. Damn. The first objective was impossible. But the second one...No. I can't sneak around those huge Turrets. Even if I did make it in the outpost what would I do? I don't have the explosives or the experience to handle them for that matter. Dammit. I was doomed. I'm dead. I ran out of possibilities of sneaking around the turrets. None seemed plausible. I had three options. Charge out and get killed, Stay here, get found by Covenant and get killed, or kill myself and take the pleasure of the kill away from the covenant. I decided to go with option one, As I may be able to take some with me. Alright. I loaded a full magazine into my MAB5 and looked at my potential targets. I decided I would take the Jackals guarding the turrets down. I took a deep, slow breath and slowly exhaled. Okay lets do this.

The marine was just about to run out when I uncloaked and activated my energy sword. It turned around in horror. It let out a useless scream. It wouldn't help him. I swung at his neck and quickly decapitated the Human. I let out a small growl. Humans were disgusting. the site of them made my skin crawl. Soon Dropships will come and withdraw us from this doomed planet as they begin glassing It. The thought made him smile. Or at least the Sangelli equivalent of a smile. It was one of the many times the Sangelli had smiled in the year. He had good reason to smile, As the Humans defenses were one by one being obliterated. His next target was Reach. All though the space battle would be easy, It would still be difficult to get past the ground forces. But, he of course knew that in the end they would triumph and the humans and their planet would become lost myths. The Covenant would go on the path to salvation. To the great journey. All it took was time. Just time...........


End file.
